


Don't Worry Be Happy

by Axxor



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fridge Horror, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible for something to be really creepy and really sweet at the same time?  I think so.<br/>The following is a little alternate-universe tale, where Amy Dallon decides to take matters into her own hands.<br/>Everyone wants to be happy, after all ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry Be Happy

**2008**

Amy Dallon was happy.

Well,  _mostly_  happy.

She had a house to live in, and a bed to sleep in, and food to eat, and clothes to wear. That was more than a lot of people in the world had, she knew. Heck, that was more than a lot of people in  _Brockton Bay_ had.

She even had a family. She had a mom, and a dad, and a sister.

Well, not  _really._

Her mom wasn't really her mom. Carol didn't really  _act_  like her mom, not like she acted toward Vicky. Vicky got hugs and praise and encouragement. Amy got … nothing, really.

And her dad wasn't really her dad. Mark was nice to her, when he remembered to be, and he took her places, when he didn't forget, but most of the time he just sat around. He wasn't much of a dad to her, or to Vicky, not really.

Vicky was the only one who really acted like she was a member of the family. She was Amy's sister; she hugged her and took her places, and made all her friends treat her nice. And Amy loved her, and wanted to make her happy.

But not everyone in the family was happy all the time, so Amy decided to see if she could fix that.

 

<><>

  
The first person she chose to approach was Carol. She had figured out that Carol wasn't happy with her, but she didn't know  _why_. So she decided to ask her.  
  
On the day she chose to do this, Carol was in the kitchen, baking cookies. Amy had recently triggered with her powers, but Vicky hadn't yet, so Carol was making cookies to cheer her up.  
  
It was another sign, Amy knew, that Carol wasn't happy with her.  
  
 _I want to know why._  
  
“Mom,” she ventured, approaching Carol, “what're you making?”  
  
She knew, of course, but this was the way you did things.  
  
“Cookies,” Carol replied shortly.  
  
“Can I have a bit of dough?”  
  
“Maybe when I'm finished.” Carol started rolling out the dough.  
  
“Mom,” Amy began, putting a hand on her arm, “why aren't you happy with me?”  
  
Carol tried to pull her arm away, but it was too late. She couldn't. She turned her head toward Amy and frowned slightly. “Are you controlling my body?”  
  
“Yes,” Amy told her simply. “I want to know, and you won't tell me. Please, tell me?”  
  
She felt the surge of anger and fear in Carol's brain, and … switched them off. Carol's face cleared, but then she realised again what was happening. Her face clouded again as the anger and fear came back. Amy sighed, and exerted her power.  _You're fine with this,_  she told Carol's brain.  
  
Carol relaxed; she was fine with this. “I'm really not sure I should tell you,” she told Amy honestly. “It might make you be evil, like he was.”  
  
“Like who was?” asked Amy.  _You're fine with telling me this,_  she told Carol's brain.  
  
“Marquis,” Carol informed her. “We put him in the Birdcage, eight years ago. We didn't want you going into the foster system, so your dad and I took you in.”  
  
“So why aren't you happy with me?” asked Amy again.  
  
Carol sighed. “He's a supervillain. You're his daughter. I didn't like having you around, because you reminded me of him. And really, the way you're using your power now,” she observed in a matter of fact tone, “isn't far off how a supervillain would do it.”  
  
Amy frowned. “But I just wanted to know why you didn't like me. It's not like I'm hurting you or anything. I just want to be your daughter.”  _It's silly to dislike me,_  her power said.  
  
Carol smiled. “I've been so silly,” she realised. “I don't care if you're adopted or not, and who your father really was. You  _are_  my daughter. You've tried so hard.”  
  
Amy relaxed her power over her mother's body. “I love you, Mom,” she told Carol.  
  
“I love you, Amy,” Carol responded, and hugged her, flour-covered hands and all. Amy hugged her back.  
  
“But no more controlling my body and making changes to my mind, okay sweetie?” Carol scolded her gently, after letting her go. “I see why you did it, and I'm okay with it, but you could go too far if you weren't careful.”  
  
Amy nodded. “Okay, mom.”  
  
Carol smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “You go along now,” she told her daughter. “I've got to finish baking these cookies. Oh, here.” She twisted off a piece of dough. “Have some to go along with.”  
  
“Thanks, mom,” Amy replied and popped the dough into her mouth.  
  
 _That went well,_ she told herself as she strolled out of the kitchen.  
  
Carol went back to rolling dough. She smiled as she did so; Amy was such a thoughtful child.  


 

<><>

  
Mark Dallon was sitting in his favourite armchair, reading the paper. He'd been reading the paper for two hours. Amy wasn't sure if he'd even turned the pages in all that time.  
  
“Dad,” she began, seating herself on the arm of the chair, “why aren't you happy?”  
  
Mark looked up at her. “But I am happy, pumpkin,” he told her. “I've got a beautiful wife and two lovely daughters.”  
  
“But you sit there all day sometimes,” she contradicted him. “Some days, you don't even want to get out of bed.”  
  
He sighed. “I've got a condition called chronic depression, Amy,” he explained. “It makes me not want to do things. I have medicine for it, but sometimes I forget to take it.”  
  
Amy laid a cool hand on his forehead. “Oh,” she murmured. “Oh, I see it.” She fixed it.  
  
Mark blinked. “What … what did you just do, Amy?”  
  
Amy smiled at him. “I fixed it, Dad,” she explained.  
  
“Wow,” murmured Mark. “Wow. You fixed it … just like that?”  
  
Amy nodded. “It wasn't hard. I just needed to adjust a few things. Your brain wasn't producing enough of some type of chemical, and now it is.”  
  
He frowned. “Maybe you shouldn't have done that. Changing peoples' brains is a really big step, you know.”  
  
“But Dad, do you really want to go back to the way you were?” she asked persuasively. More persuasively, her power told his brain,  _You're okay with this._  
  
“Well, no, of course,” he agreed. “That would be stupid.” He put down the paper and smiled; a wide, genuine smile. “I feel  _great.”_  
  
“I'm glad you do, Dad,” Amy told him. “I just want you to be happy.”  
  
“And I do,” he assured her. “I really do.”  
  
Getting out of the chair, he picked her up and hugged her; she hugged him back. “You've done a wonderful thing, pumpkin,” he enthused, planting a kiss in the middle of her forehead.  
  
She watched as he strolled into the kitchen. Moments later, she heard a squeal of surprise from Carol.  
  
 _Whoops,_  Amy realised.  _I didn't prime Mom for that._  
  
Hurrying into the kitchen, she found Mark embracing his wife and kissing her passionately; she was trying to fight him off, not entirely successfully.  
  
“Mark!” she gasped. “What's gotten into you?”  
  
“Whoops, sorry, Mom,” Amy apologised, grabbing her arm. “My bad.”  
  
Mark paused; Carol turned to look at Amy. “Did you do something to your father?”  
  
“I just made him happy. Made it so he could really show you how much he loves you,” Amy explained. “That's okay, isn't it?”  
  
 _You're okay with this._  
  
Carol smiled. “Yes,” she murmured. “It's okay. It's really okay.” The gaze she turned on Mark was more than a little steamy. “I'm thinking we should … “ Then she glanced at the dough on the counter. “Darn, I was making cookies … “  
  
“That's okay, Mom,” Amy told her. “I can put them in for you.”  
  
“Would you?” asked Carol. “Oh, you're a dear.”  
  
“And a sweetheart,” Mark added. “Come on, honey, we've got some time to make up.”  
  
Giggling, Carol followed him out of the kitchen. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes, as she started rolling the cookie dough into little balls.  _Adults._  
  
But at least they're happy.  


 

<><>

  
Vicky strolled into the kitchen just as Amy was sliding the last tray into the oven. “What's with Mom and Dad?” she asked, casually stealing a bit of the left-over dough. “They came running upstairs just before, ducked into their bedroom.”  
  
Amy shrugged. Just as casually, she put her hand on Vicky's arm. “I made them happy,” she explained. “Did you know Marquis is my biological father?”  
  
Vicky stared at her. “Holy shit, your dad's a supervillain?” Then her brow furrowed. “Wait, what do you mean, made them happy?”  
  
“Well, Mom's never liked me because she thought I was going to be like him, and Dad's always been depressed, so I … changed things a little bit, so Mom's happy with me, and Dad's happy with everything. And then I had to change Mom a little bit more so she's okay with Dad being, um, happy. And that's why they're upstairs,” she finished in a rush.  
  
“Wait, what?” Vicky exclaimed. “You  _changed_  them?”  
  
“Just to make them happy,” Amy explained patiently. “That's a good thing, isn't it?”  _You're okay with this._  
  
Vicky nodded judiciously. “... yeah,” she agreed. “Yeah, it is good.” She giggled. “It's gonna be weird, though, if they're gonna be all lovey-dovey all the time.” She looked suspiciously at Amy. “Wait, did you change me just now?”  
  
“Only to make sure you didn't freak out,” Amy told her honestly.  _You're okay with this._  
  
“Oh, well, that's okay then,” Vicky agreed. She gave Amy a hug. “Thanks for making Mom and Dad happy.”  
  
Amy hugged her back. “Anything for my favourite sister.”  
  
“I'm your only sister, you dweeb.”  
  
“And my point still stands.”  
  
“Wanna see what's on TV?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Hand in hand, they headed out to the living room.  


 

<><>

  
**2009**  
  
Amy Dallon came to the realisation that she was once more unhappy.  
  
Things were going well in the Dallon household. Mark had gotten off his butt and gotten a job; Carol was pregnant, and utterly radiant with joy. Amy checked on her regularly, at her own request, and reported that the foetus was growing well. It was a boy; Carol had wanted one, so Amy had made sure of that.  
  
The only fly in the ointment was that after Vicky had triggered with her own powers, she had begun to drift away from Amy. She wasn't  _neglecting_  her sister by any means, but she was starting (or rather, continuing) to notice boys. And Amy was starting to notice _her._  
  
 _I think I'm in love with Vicky._  
  
 _What do I do about this?_  
  
 _I want to make people happy, but what happens when **I** want to be happy?_  
  
She came to a decision.  _I'm people too; I deserve happiness, just as much as the next person._  


 

<><>

  
Vicky was in her bedroom, putting on makeup, when Amy knocked on the doorframe. She glanced around. “Oh hey, sis. Come on in.”  
  
Amy entered the room, came up behind Vicky –  _don't think of her as your sister –_  and put her arms around her. “Wow,” she murmured, looking over Vicky's shoulder into the mirror. “You look beautiful.”  
  
Vicky smiled complacently, taking Amy's hand in hers. “Don't I just. I think this outfit will just knock Dean's eyes out.”  
  
Amy recalled Dean; he was in the Wards, and he and Vicky had just started dating.  _It's not serious yet, and he can find other girls._  
  
“It knocks my eyes out, too,” she murmured, and planted a kiss on Vicky's cheek.  _You know how much I love you._  
  
Vicky coloured, her head turning toward Amy's. “Wow, Ames. I never realised how you felt … “  
  
Amy nodded. “I do, and you do too.”  _You love me, and want to make me happy._  
  
Vicky looked into her eyes. “I do,” she murmured, sounding almost surprised. “I really do.” For a moment, doubt flickered in her eyes. “Did you just -”  
  
Amy nodded. “I did.”  _You're okay with this._  
  
Vicky smiled. “Awesome.” She pulled Amy into her arms and kissed her.  


 

<><>

  
**2010**  
  
Mark looked at Amy and Vicky, standing side by side, holding hands. “What's this I've heard about you two being a couple?” he asked with a smile.  
  
“Oh, it's true, Dad,” Amy assured him. “Vicky and I have been in love for ages. Ever since she got her powers, really.” She reached out and took his hand in hers, and Carol's in her other hand.. “She's asked me to marry her, now that we're both sixteen. Is that okay with you guys?”  
  
 _You're fine with this._  
  
Carol looked at Mark, and Mark looked back at her. “I can't see a problem,” she told him. “What with the money Amy's bringing in from Panacea, Incorporated, they could go where they like, live how they like.”  
  
Mike smiled at the girls. “So long as you come back and visit us and young Dylan every now and again, we've got no problem with that,” he agreed.  
  
Vicky squealed and hugged her; Amy hugged her back.  
  
 _I'm so happy._  
  


 

The End


End file.
